The invention relates to a plate connector especially for conveyor belts. Such plate connectors may be secured to the free ends of a belt for interconnecting such belt ends. The invention also relates to a method for securing such plate connectors to the belt ends especially of conveyor belts.
Plate connectors of this type are known and are secured to the belt ends by means of staple type clamps which, in the following context, will be referred to as connector elements. It is also known to use rivets for connecting the plate connectors to the belt ends. Where staples or connector elements are used the free ends of the connector elements extend through the plate connectors as well as through the belt end and protrude above the surface of the plate connector, whereby the anchoring is accomplished by bending over the protruding ends of the connector element. However, experience has shown that the free ends of the connector elements may easily be bent upwardly again, whereby not only the strength of the connection is impaired, but which even may cause accidents, especially where the conveyor belts are employed in the conveying of persons, for example, in airports or the like.